


Inconvenient Curses

by actualpidgey, bittersweetangstlord, CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Series: Dragon Hoard AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curses, Daddy Shiro, Dragon Hoard, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Household Play, M/M, Pet Names, Temporary Curses, all characters are 18+, mama allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello





	Inconvenient Curses

Shiro and Allura looked at their lovers. Their doll. Their kitten. Their jewel. And their teddy bear. They were certainly living up to their nicknames now. Keith was a black cat, Pidge was a jointed, plastic doll with large, glass eyes, Lance’s soul was trapped inside a sapphire necklace and Hunk had become a soft, fuzzy teddy bear with round black eyes.

It came suddenly, when the four of them were helping set up for breakfast. Keith had brought over a fruit he found in his most recent trip to the forest, having been curious to try it out. Hunk, having never seen that type of fruit before, was willing to give it a try, making Keith feel more at ease with sharing it with everyone else. Keith sliced the fruit up, Lance snatching one of the slices up, sucking it before chewing it up. Pidge helped herself to a slice, as did Hunk. Keith wanted to wait until Daddy and Mama were in the dining area, but conceded to helping himself to a piece. There were plenty of slices left anyway.

Next thing they knew, the four had been transformed into their roles of the hoard. When they realized what happened, they immediately went to Mama and Daddy, who were still cuddling in the nest.

 

Shiro and Allura were quite shocked to see them in those forms. Shiro kept Kitten on his lap and Teddy Bear leaned against his torso while Doll went to retrieve a book for Mama, who kept Jewel tied around her neck. Mama picked up the book from Doll and flipped through the pages. She stopped at a page with an illustration of the fruit.

“Here we are,” Allura hovered a finger under the words. “The Heart’s Name. An artificially created fruit from mages. According to this, the Heart’s Name turns its consumer into what their love sees them as.” 

“What use would there be a fruit such as that?” Keith asked, lifting his head curiously.

“Is there a limit to that?” Pidge jumped next to Allura, trying to read the contents alongside her.

“‘Love’ here refers to a lover. In our case, it would be lovers.”

“Then that means they transformed according to the roles we’ve given them,” Shiro said.

“How long are we gonna be in these bodies for?” Hunk nuzzled against Shiro’s side.

“The good news for you is that you’ll only be like this for a day. You should be back to normal tomorrow morning.”

“Can’t we take a potion to turn us back immediately?” Pidge nudged Allura’s arm.

Allura and Shiro shared a look. They could turn them back to normal. But the real question was should they? After all, they were foolish enough to eat something they didn’t know of.

“I don’t think a day will kill you,” Allura closed the book, tucking it underneath a pillow.

“What?!” they all complained, with a glow coming out of Lance’s sapphire form.

“Daddy?” Keith pressed his paws against Shiro’s chest. 

“Don’t give me that look, Kitten,” Shiro removed Keith’s paws from him. “I think this is a good experience for you.”

“But we learned our lesson,” Pidge clasped her hands together.

“Your lesson isn’t over, Baby Doll.”

“What do we do now?” Hunk slumped down.

“Go about our day, I suppose,” Keith jumped off of Shiro’s lap. He tiptoed over to Pidge, nudging his head back. Pidge went over and sat atop Keith’s back. “Comfy?”

“Mhmm. Your fur is so soft.”

Keith nodded, walking away from the nest.

“Where are you going?” Allura asked, picking up Hunk and holding her close to her chest.

“I want to roam around in this form,” Keith’s tail swerved. “Better than sitting still until the curse wears off. And I’m sure Pidge doesn’t want to still either.”

“No I do not,” Pidge clung to Keith. “You know me so well.”

Keith purred at her touch.

“Very well, but don’t get stuck anywhere,” Shiro warned. “And don’t leave the cave until you’re back to normal. That goes for all of you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” they said in unison.

And with that, Keith and Pidge were off. Shiro lifted Allura into his lap, grasping Lance in his clawed hand, running his thumb over him.

“He looks so lovely,” Shiro sighed.

Allura hummed in agreement, stroking the top of Hunk’s head. Hunk put his stuffed paws over Shiro’s hand. Shiro smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him. Lance gleamed, happy about the attention he was receiving and at how close he was to Daddy and Mama.

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Pidge travelled through the ceiling of the cave. They sat atop a plank, looking down at the lounge area.

“I didn’t think we could make it all the way up here,” Pidge kicked her ball-jointed legs back and forth.

“I knew it wouldn’t be difficult for me,” Keith licked his paw.

“Heh, you seem to enjoy being a cat,” Pidge crossed her legs.

Keith stopped, sitting straight. “Hmph, I just like being in a form that’s enhances my instincts.”

“Either that, or you just like being all fluffy and able to lick yourself without shame.”

“Oh hush,” Keith turned his head away. “You didn’t change much yourself. You just shrunk.”

“Yeah, I got the better deal of the curse, didn’t I?” Pidge smugly declared. “I guess I’m not really cursed after all.” Pidge threw herself back, losing her balance and slipping off the plank.

She was about to fall completely when Keith outstretched his head and caught her garments in his teeth. He picked her back up, running across the plank and jumping off to get back on the ground.

“I think we should explore somewhere more suited for your height.”

Pidge pouted, but got up anyway to walk beside Keith. Before the two could explore another crook and nanny, Mama called Keith’s name.  


Hunk sat atop the kitchen counter, kicking his stubby legs back and forth as Allura rummaged through their fridge to pick out some food. Shiro sat on the other side of the counter with Lance around his neck this time. Allura took out some beef, setting it on the cutting board. Hunk told her where and how to cut each strip before she turned on the stove. After the stove was turned on, she began to cook the meat.

“And you’re certain Keith will be able to eat this?” Allura asked as she turned over a piece of beef.

“Positive,” Hunk nodded. “I don’t know how this curse works, whether or not it affects his digestive system. Seems redundant to give him cat food, although if we did, we might risk making him sick once he turns back human.”

“We’d rather be safe,” Shiro said. “This is a good median: human food that cats can eat.”

Allura picked up Hunk to show him the pan. Hunk gave his approval and Allura turned off the stove before setting Hunk back down. She picked out a bowl from the cupboard, pouring the beef inside. She set the bowl down and called for Keith.

Keith and Pidge walked in, with Shiro using his tail to caress Keith’s back, earning a purr out of his kitten before picking his doll right up and holding her close to his chest as he rested his head above her head.

Keith looked down at the bowl curiously, sniffing it and recognizing the smell of a cooked meal.

“Is this for me?” Keith lifted his head to look at Allura with curious eyes.

“Of course it is, Kitten,” Allura confirmed, bending down to scratch behind his ear. “I cooked it up just for my special little cat.”

Keith purred in bliss. Allura removed her hand from his head and stood back up.

“Well go on then. Help yourself.”

Keith bit into the meat, chewing on it and taking in the flavor. While the beef wasn’t as good as it would have been had Hunk made it, it was still delicious nonetheless. And how could he turn down a meal made by Mama? He wasn’t much of the sappy type, but he could feel as much of her love in this meal. That and he was grateful Daddy wasn’t the one preparing his meal.

He did look back up to see everyone staring at him.

“Aren’t you two going to eat?” He stopped chewing.

“Don’t worry about us, Kitten,” Shiro combed Doll’s hair through his claws. “Mama and I will find something to eat soon.”

Keith stared down at his bowl, not finishing the beef before him. Hunk walked to the edge of the counter, noticing Keith’s sad expression.

“Is something wrong?” Hunk asked.

Keith curled down in front of his bowl.

“I’m sorry, guys,” he cried. “I know I got us into this mess. It’s my fault we’re cursed.”

“Keith,” Pidge tilted her head down, Shiro stroking her head.

Allura knelt back down, this time with open arms.

“Come here, Kitten.”

Keith walked up to her, allowing her to lift him off the ground. She petted his back in comfort.

“As foolish as your action was, none of us are mad at you. You’re still our special little feline who’s captured our hearts.”

Shiro stretched an arm out to let Keith nuzzle in his palm.

“She’s right. We love you, no matter the mistakes you’ve made.”

Shiro used a finger to stroke underneath Keith’s chin, earning another pur out of him. Allura and Shiro giggled. Mama let her kitten finish his meal. When he was done, she scooped him up to take him out for a walk outside whilst Daddy scooped Doll and Bear in his arms.

“Aw, why does Keith get to go outside?” Hunk slumped his arms down with Lance glowing in agreement.

“Because he isn’t as fragile as the three of you,” Shiro answered. “And he’s with Mama. But we can have fun, too.”

“Like what?” Pidge asked.

“We can play a game if you’d like. Winner gets to choose our next weekend date.

“Deal!” Pidge and Hunk excitedly exclaimed.

Lance dimmed as if he were disappointed that he could not participate.

“Don’t worry, my Jewel. If I win, you get to pick once you’re human again.”

Lance glowed bright, although it may have been a bit too bright as Shiro, Allura, and Keith covered their eyes.

“Jewel, turn yourself down!” Allura scolded, hiding Keith away.

Lance no longer dimmed. Keith gave a low, unpleasant meow as he allowed Allura to take him outside.

 

Keith quite enjoyed this new feeling of the rocks and dirt pressed against his paws. They weren’t as uncomfortable compared to him being outside barefooted. Allura watched as he was able to climb up a tree and hop on the branches and pounce on butterflies. He spotted a bluebird on another tree and hunched himself in a hunting position.

“Keith, no,” Allura called out to him from below. “There’s no need for you to hunt.”

Keith ignored her, keeping his gaze on the feathery creature. He extended his claws, lifting his tail high. Without warning, he jumped across to the other branch, forearms out first.

“Keith!”

But Keith did not manage to catch the bird. It flew away and, as it turned out, there were more birds higher than that branch that all squwaked at him and chirped, making him feel powerless and fall off the branch. Allura caught him before he hit the ground.

“Kitten, I told you not to hunt!” she scolded, giving him a cold, disappointed face.

Keith avoided looking at her, but she could feel him trying to sink down. She sighed.

“Come now. Let’s go back with the others.”

 

When they went inside, they saw Shiro moving some furniture around.

“Daddy, what are you doing?” Allura set Keith down on the floor.

“I made the mistake of playing with Bear and Doll,” Shiro lifted a couch up.

“What game?” Keith asked.

“Hide and seek,” Shiro set the couch down.

Keith couldn’t help but snicker, Shiro calling out for Hunk and Pidge. Allura tried to help him by threatening punishment should they keep hiding, but nothing was said. Keith walked along to the nest room, where he peeked his head through the door. His ears twitched as he heard something coming from the wardrobe.

Shiro and Allura had followed him, seeing him paw at the door of the wardrobe.

“I already looked inside,” Shiro opened it. “And they weren’t there.”

Clothes were hung with a few garments underneath. However, there was a higher space just above the hanged clothes. Keith meowed for them to look atop. Shiro sighed, flying above the ground and rummaging through the space only to be greeted by Hunk and Pidge.

“What the-” Shiro pulled them out. “How did you two even get up there?”

“That’s our little secret,” Pidge shrugged.

“You cheeky little toys,” Shiro landed back on the floor. “It’s a shame you lost.”

“Well, you weren’t the one to find us, Daddy,” Hunk pointed out. “That was technically Keith.”

“But he helped me. I say that should count.”

“Mm…..I don’t think so. You never specified that he was on _your_ team.”

“Excuse me?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Allura got a hold of Pidge. “We can argue about the winner later. Let’s try and have a peaceful evening, shall we?”

The hoard sat atop the nest with Keith staring at them, sitting up right. Shiro perked an eyebrow, patting one of the pillows. 

“Come here, Kitten,” he called to him, setting Hunk on his side.

“I’m gonna get fur on the nest,” Keith complained.

“Well, Shiro already leaves his skin on the sheets,” Pidge commented as Allura grabbed a brush and styled her hair.

Keith hopped on the nest, walking to the pillow that Shiro patted. He curled up on the cushion, feeling a large hand caress his back. Hunk walked over to Keith, allowing the black cat to lay a paw over him and cuddle up close to him. Allura continued to play with Pidge’s hair, grabbing some ribbons to tie around her head and neck. Shiro laid down, passing Lance to Allura who placed him around Pidge. Pidge held up Lance in her hands, his whole gem being larger than her palms. She admired him and he shined for her. Pidge felt sleepy, dozing off into the blanket. Allura and Shiro covered their lovers, caressing all of their heads.

 

The next morning, Shiro and Allura woke up to see their beloveds tangled up in one another. They were no longer a cat, toys, or a gem. Keith was spooning Hunk whilst Pidge clung to Lance. Allura gently shook them awake, and when they awoke, they were ecstatic that they were human again.

“We’re back!” Hunk jumped.

“Oh, thank God,” Lance hugged himself. “I have LIMBS! AND A VOICE!”

“And you’re still short,” Keith teased to Pidge, making her kick him in retaliation. He tackled her back, until the two were kissing.

The others shook their heads, but overall were glad the curse was broken. While it was nice to be in different forms, they also wanted to get down to more sensual business that would have been difficult while they were cursed.

But before they could resume such business, the four little ones had their stomachs rumble. They needed breakfast first. This time around, Shiro and Allura accompanied them to the kitchen, keeping an eye on what they grabbed and put in their mouths.


End file.
